He loves someone else
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: Anna loves Yoh, and thought he loved her back. That is, until she saw him in the park, proposing to another girl who loves him. YohxOC, one sided YohxAnna, and mild ZekexTamera. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (cue music: Hilary Duff Who's that girl)**

_**Yoh loves someone else**_

Anna was running down the road, ignoring the cars that were honking at her. Let her get run over. Let her get arrested. She didn't care, not after what she had just seen

**15 minuets ago**

Anna was happily walking into the park, she was going to see Yoh, her fiancé, the boy she was most likely going to spend her life with. His sweet, loving attitude, he cared about everyone, even his mentally damaged twin brother, (who he had recently saved), he was her favorite person ever. He was perfect in every way, or so she had thought.

When Anna got to the park, she stopped cold. Yoh was standing there, alone, with another girl. Anna recognized her, she was Shinigami, the black-mana demon girl who had nearly destroyed the world in a state of enraged grief over her mother's murder at the hands of her father. Together Yoh and Zeke managed to stop her and calm her heart, but why was she here with Yoh now? Wasn't she going to go back to Canada?

"Shinigami, I thought you were going to go home to the donation house in Canada." Yoh was saying when she came into earshot.

"I was, but I no longer feel attached to that place." Shinigami answered quietly. "My heart no longer lies there."

"It doesn't?" Anna could almost sense the sudden excitement in Yoh's voice.

"No." Shinigami was blushing, Anna could tell, because the wind was pushing her lovely silken black hair out of her face. "I lost it to someone here. Someone…who helped me. When I was broken and endangering the world and myself, he saved me."

"Oh?" Yoh tipped his head to one side. "And who was that?"

Anna's breath caught in her throat. She could guess what was coming next.

"You. Yoh, I love you." Shinigami blurted out. "I know you're engaged and all, but I still love you. I lost my heart to you, you believed in me even though I was going to destroy the world and kill you, you were always there for me, I was in denial and rage and you rescued me." She searched Yoh's expression.

Yoh smiled. He gently caressed Shinigami's face, looked into those gorgeous sapphire eyes, and replied softly, "I know. And I love you too."

Anna's hands fell to her sides, she stared openly at the two of them, shocked. _No. It can't be._ Shinigami's eyes blazed in delight and love, and the threw her arms around Yoh's neck and flat-out kissed him on the lips. Yoh put his arms around her slender waist.

Anna couldn't believe it. Her fiancé, the boy she loved, the boy she thought loved her, was kissing another girl, an girl with dark powers at that! It wasn't possible, wasn't true, yet it was happening. It was a nightmare… except she was wide awake.

"I've talked to my family, and they agreed with me. The person I'm engaged to has changed." Yoh continued when he and Shinigami finally broke apart. "Shinigami, will you pick out a white dress and become my bride?"

Shinigami's eyes blazed with delight. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!" She threw herself onto Yoh and covered his face with kisses. When she finally let him up, there was a sound like someone clapping and Zeke appeared from the trees.

"So that's what you were talking about when you said 'wish me luck', bro. You two make a great match." Zeke said, grinning.

"You look happy, Zeke." Shinigami remarked, smiling at her soon-to-be-relative. "What's up?"

Zeke grinned harder, eyes gleaming. "I just proposed to Tamera, and she said yes!"

Yoh looked delighted. "That's great news, Zeke!" He paused for a moment and then added "I should head back to the house, father wanted to talk to me about the wedding, which sounds like it's about to go double. Wait for me here, both of you, I'll be right back."

"Okay!"

It was then Anna forced herself to move. She stepped onto the boardwalk, blocking Yoh's path. Her former flame looked more surprised than worried. "Oh, hey Anna."

"How could you, Yoh?" Anna fought back her tears. "How could you? I loved you, I've stood by your side through your trails. How could you chose that demon over me?"

"Shinigami is NOT A DEMON!" Yoh snapped harshly, his eyes smoldering. Viewing her stunned and horrified face, he went on more gently "Anna, I know this may hurt. But I don't love you. I love Shinigami…We just have so much more in common. She's done bad things, but I've forgiven her. Everyone has. I look in her eyes and I can see she truly loves me, and I love her back."

Anna simply stared, tears forming. Yoh continued "I know you've done a lot for me, like torture training and using your spirit medium powers to help me. And I'm grateful for it. For everything. But you're not the one I love. You're my friend, but not my love. I'm sorry." Yoh brushed past her and rushed up the boardwalk towards his house, not looking back.

**Back to present**

She was there, weather he knew or not, watching her nightmare unfold. Every day for the next few months she woke and thought "it was just a dream" but then she saw Shinigami, beautiful Shinigami, trying on a white dress with flower embroidery, Yoh's family getting the double wedding organized, and she knew otherwise. Yet the denial stayed until she found herself sitting in the very back pew of a chapel, watching Yoh and Shinigami exchange vows.

"You may now kiss the bride." The words were like daggers in Anna's heart.

As Shinigami kissed Yoh, Anna could almost hear her say "my beloved Yoh."

She couldn't take it anymore. She ran out and onto the road, not knowing the light was red.

"Miss, move!" The last thing she remembered was seeing a truck hurtle towards her, and then everything went black.


End file.
